galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Greg Smith
Lars Notari was the father of Dan Notari and uncle to the well known Senate Representative Lux Bonteri the senator from Onderon. Lars was also a Security Expert on Coruscant. Lars was from Mandalore but he flew to Coruscant to help out with External and Internal Security of the planet, as it was the busiest planet in the Republic, Lars was mostly stressed out as one wrong move could send security into meltdown. Lars was a good man and an honorable one. He was the loveable man on the planet. Finding Lars Notari When MC arrived home to the camp on Mandalore she met Dan, he was very upset and told her about his father. His father Lars was kidnapped by Darth Zevah and Vicious Opress. Dan and MC decided to find him. On the way they met Sakura, she was sitting in the lobby just doing nothing. Dan suggested her to come and so she did. Dan, MC and Sakura left with their big ship M77. They followed a signal to a position at planet Sarrakh, a planet of iron and zink. They went to a cave and inside it was a big city of crystals. They went to a bridge and on the other side it was a speeder to get cross to the buildings, but suddently a big sound from the loudspeakers start to shout. Red lights was blinking and some Sarrakhian Warriors attacked. Sakura was taking care of the warriors while MC and Dan was trying to open the gates. Sakura was shot by the warriors and was falling to the ground, she tried standing up again and this time her last stand, when MC and Dan locked up the door, she was was looking back at Sakura and in that moment Sakura said; "Go! There's no time! save your father, Dan!". She was then shot in the heart and died. MC screamed; "NOOO!!". Dan told her to follow him in to the building. They found Lars shaken up but ok, he managed to tell them that his security personel were attack hence being kidnapped. As it was written differently to the rest, this shows Lars was saved. Back home After a quick once over by the Medical Officers, Lars was free to return home to Mandalore, but he wanted to return back to Coruscant and work. Lars walked into his office and to his desk. He wondered how he survived the attack, but he wanted to forget the whole thing. "Lars!" We thought you were dead." said one of his co-workers. Lars then said "All I want to do, is forget the whole thing. Security is more important then this ordeal. It's better to forget then remember." After "It was the worst events that had happened to me in the past couple of years. And it was the events it was the stupidest and the most scariest thing that had to happen. It was the thing that made me the better person, but it was the thing that shook me." Ad "We advertise those against us. It will never help that some of us are the ones who always put their lives on the line. It was the funny thing if you always have the guts to stand up to what you believe in." "But what the hell happens after?" "We never take any interest in anything else." Talk "We talk to those who always talk to us. It never happens to anyone else that want to be the force of good. It was the way of the guards."